The Turian
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: Commander Shepard is creating a team for his suicide mission. He is scouring the galaxy for the best. Soldiers, warlords and biotics. And one of the is Arruss, a turian special forces operative. But will Arruss be able to control his violent temper.
1. Chapter 1: The Dossier

**AN:** All critics are welcome so that I can get better at writing fan fiction. The first chapter will focus on presenting my character. If you liked this, you can also check my other story called Down The Pitt. Enjoy.

 **DISCLAMER:** Mass Effect and its characters except my OC are property of Bioware.

 **Chapter 1:** The Dossier

The Illusive Man lighted his cigar just as Shepard appeared on the comm link behind him. ''Commander Shepard.'' he said, blowing the gray smoke out of his lungs. ''I just got word that Okeer is dead.'' Shepard looked at the floor and said. ''Yes. We couldn't get to him in time, but we found a krogan he genetically created in his lab.'' The Illusive Man turned around and stood up from his chair. ''I know, Miranda told me, he called himself Grunt. But that is not the reason I called you. I got a tip from an agent in the human embassy on Palaven telling me about someone who will be a great asset to your team. And don't worry, you'll feel right at home with him. He's a turian.'' Shepard crossed his arms. ''Where?'' Illusive Man drank his whiskey. ''Menae. He's Blackwatch, turian special forces. He's been stationed on Palavens moon for two months now and is eager to fight.''

The Illusive Man sat down and turned to the sun. ''I've already sent you the dossier. Find him and convince him to go with you. It'll be hard but I have fate in you. Good luck Shepard.''

Once the link was gone, Shepard turned around. ''EDI, tell Garrus to come up here. He needs to see this.'' A few minutes later Garrus walked into the room. He's armor was damaged in a gunship attack recently and he had a scar across he's right check. ''Shepard. You wanted to see me?'' Shepard handed him the dossier. Garrus picked it up and read it.

 _Name: Arruss Taneus_

 _Age: 45_

 _POB: Palaven, Cipritine_

 _Occupation: Military, Blackwatch_

 _Military accomplishments: Joined the military at the age of 14 unlike others that join at the age of 15. Finished training at the age of 20. Fast learner, Close Quarters Combat expert, Exceptional marksman, Hand – to – hand combat expert. Veteran of the Relay 314 Incident, joined Blackwatch in 2182._

 _Facial Markings: White stripe on his nose and running on the top of his mandibles._

 _Current Location: Menae Military Prison. Being held for assaulting his commanding officer._

Garrus put the dossier on the table and looked at Shepard. ''Commander, are you serious about this, I mean, assault on a CO? You think he'll be able to control himself?'' Shepard answered him without hesitation. ''He's not afraid of dying and he's willing to fight. That's exactly what we need. I think The Illusive Man is right about this one, he's going to be a great addition to the team. But I wanted to ask you if you know him, if there's anything you can tell me about him.'' Garrus looked at Arruss's picture. ''Sorry, Shepard. Never met him.''

Garrus went back to the gun battery while Shepard went to Joker on the bridge. ''Joker, set a course to Menae. Where going to pick someone up.'' Joker smiled and responded. ''Aye, aye Commander. Setting a course to Menae.'' The Normandy approached the Mass Relay and got transferred to the Trebia System. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

**CHAPTER 2:** The Great Escape

Arruss was lying in his bed looking at his cell window. The window occupied the entire wall opposite of the door and was built from three – layered bulletproof glass. He was looking at the empty void above Menae's horizon. During his military career he must have visited and fought in every system known to the turians. He spent the last month thinking of his battles and the brothers he lost during combat.

But his thoughts were stopped when he saw a black and white frigate approaching the docking bay. He looked at the frigates side and saw a giant NORMANDY sign. But what got his attention was the Cerberus logo by the name. He never thought that a Cerberus vessel would be allowed to fly in the Apien Crest, especially land on Menae.

He got up on his feet and called the guard. ''Hey, guard! Do you know what that frigate is doing here?'' the guard ignored him. ''Asshole.'' Arruss said to himself.

In the meantime, Shepard was approached by the prisons warden. ''Commander Shepard. It's a great pleasure to have you here. We rarely got visitors such as yourself. I am Warden Tareus.'' Shepard came up to the warden and shook his hand. ''Commander Daryl Shepard. Is Arruss ready for release?'' Shepard and Tareus started walking to the prison block while Garrus and Jacob stayed at the docks. '' I still don't know why would you take Arruss with you, Commander.'' Shepard replied. ''I need the best I can get and Arruss Taneus is one of the best.''

At that moment the alarms went off through the entire facility. ''Prisoner riot in the mess hall. Repeat, prisoner riot in the mess hall. Emergency respond units are on the way.'' The warden showed Shepard to the door leading to cell block A. ''Down the main corridor then take the left. Arruss's cell is the fifth on the right. Here's the code to the cell. You two! Go with him. If you'll excuse me Commander, I've got a riot to stop.''

Shepard made his way to Arruss's cell. ''Ah, Commander Shepard. What brings the Butcher of Torfan to my humble home?'' Shepard looked at him with a smirk. ''You do. I'm taking down the Collectors and I need your help. ''Arruss stood up and walked out of his cell. ''Well, I've love to come with you but if you can't see, I'm a prisoner here. I doubt that warden would let me go free.'' At that moment Tareus called Shepard. ''Commander! We've got the riot contained in the mess hall but a group of prisoners made it to the control room. I need you to secure that room and initiate a lockdown, I've already sent the lockdown codes to your omni – tool. But be careful, they've reprogrammed some of the heavy mechs. Guards in Cell Block B are getting ripped to shreds, so help them out if you can. Tareus out.'' Shepard, Arruss and the two guards made they're way to Cell Block B when they ran into a heavy mech. The two guards were cut down by machinegun fire while Shepard and Arruss took cover behind some crates. Arruss took the handgun of one of the guards. ''I don't think we'll take him out without heavy weapons!'' Shepard yelled.

Arruss shoot at the vents above him and jumped inside it. Shepard tried to follow him but couldn't follow him because of the mech. He called Jacob. ''Jacob, I need some help here. Arruss just bolted and I'm pinned down by a heavy. I think it's time for our new crew member to have some fun.'' He quickly responded. ''Yes, sir. Sit tight, were on our way.''

Just a second later the vent above the heavy mech broke open and Arruss jumped on the mechs back. He put his gun to the back of the mechs head and pulled the trigger, blowing the mechs head apart. He jumped of the mech and looked at Shepard. ''Commander, I believe it is time for us to leave.'' Arruss turned around and saw three LOKI mechs advancing towards them.

Just as he was about to shoot them the mechs turned towards an incoming sound. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' at that moment a giant krogan slammed at them, carrying them towards the wall and hitting so hard that it cracked, disabling all three mechs.

The krogan stood up. ''Shepard.'' Arruss turned towards Shepard. ''You know him?'' Shepard just waved him off. ''Long story. For now let's just get to the cell block.''

Walking towards Cell Block B, they get contacted by the warden. ''Shepard, we won't hold long without that lockdown. What's your situation?'' Shepard ordered his team to move forward. ''Were just about to get to the cell block. Which way to the control room from there?'' the warden replied. ''It's just on the oth- AAHHH! Shit! It's on the other side of the cell block. Please hurry Commander.'' Shepard and the team made their way to the cell block where they saw three heavy mechs and several LOKI mechs walking around corpses.

Shepard contacted the warden. ''Warden. I'm sorry. We didn't make it in time. Your men are gone.'' for a few seconds there was just silence. ''At least they went down fighting. Listen, were reading two heavy mechs making their way towards our positions. If they get here, we will be joining our brothers. Get to that control room. If you see any prisoners, lethal force is authorized.''

Shepard turned toward Jacob. ''You and Grunt go back to the ship. If we don't make to the control room in time, those prisoners will we be swarming the docking bay.'' As Jacob and Grunt left, Shepard and Arruss continued towards the control room.

The duo positioned themselves by the door. ''You ready Arruss? Now!'' The doors opened and the prisoners looked at them, but before they could realize what's going on, they were already full of holes.

Arruss went for the console while Shepard watched the door. A few moments later, bulkheads throughout the facility started closing. The warden called Shepard. ''Commander. You did it, but some of the prisoners sliped through to the docking bay.''

Arruss and Shepard ran for the docks. After getting there they saw seven bodies around Jacob, Grunt and Garrus. ''Good to see you didn't have any problems dealing with the convicts.'' said the warden coming through the door on the other side of the docking bay.

He approached Shepard and Arruss. ''Commander, thank you. If you haven't come here I would have more than a flesh wound. Arruss. Your free to go. And don't worry about the law, looks like one of the guards killed you during the riot.'' Arruss shook his hand. ''Thank you, warden.'' As they made their way towards the Normandy, the warden called Shepard. ''Oh and, Commander. Watch out for him. He doesn't like talking about his past. Something causes him to go into rage. He's like a krogan when he does. Only thing that will stop him is a bullet.''

Shepard thanked him for the warning and made his way toward the ship. But now he couldn't stop thinking about Arruss. What happened to him that made him so violent?


	3. Chapter 3: Father Issues

**CHAPTER 3:** Father Issues

Shepard, Arruss and Jacob went to the Normandy's comm room where they meet Miranda. ''Arruss Taneus, I've heard impressive things about you.'' Arruss responded. ''I must say, it's quite the opportunity to be working with Cerberus. You must be desperate to ask aliens to help.''

Jacob intervened. ''We are. Collectors are abducting human colonists on the fringes of Terminus Space. Freedoms Progress was their work.'' Arruss said. ''I see. I will be honored to help you Shepard. Do you have some place for me to stay?'' EDI answered him. ''There is room in the port observation.'' Arruss looked surprised. ''Is that an AI?'' Shepard nodded. ''Her name is EDI.'' Arruss thanked EDI. ''Thank you.'' he then turned to Shepard. ''Cerberus is more desperate than I thought. I will see you later Shepard. Jacob, Miranda.''

Shepard went to the bridge. As he got there Joker turned around. ''You know Commander, you can't go around prisons adopting convicts. They're criminals. But on the other side, according to the Council, were terrorists.''

A few days later, about two hours before the next mission, Arruss was visited by Garrus. ''Hey, Arruss. We didn't really have a chance to talk before, I wanted to ask, how are things back home? I haven't visited in a few years.'' Arruss answered him. ''It's as same as before. Although they closed the bar on the main square. but never mind that. I've heard you did a little house cleaning on Omega, I'm impressed.'' Garrus smiled. ''Yeah, haha. I must have pissed of every lowlife on that station. That's how I got the scar, Blue Suns gunship.''

As they continued talking, they heard Shepard on comms. ''Arruss and Jacob. Get down to the shuttle bay.'' In a few minutes they were boarding the shuttle.

Arruss asked. ''So, what's the mission?'' Jacob briefed them. ''Ten years ago, the Alliance lost all comms with an exploration ship my father was serving on, the Hugo Gernsback. A few days ago I received a distress call from the ship. We're going to the crash site to see what happened and to try and find my father. He was first mate on the ship.''

They landed near the ship and found it in degrading state. They went towards it and found a working VI. Jacob approached it. ''What's the status of crewman Ronald Taylor?'' VI asked with some static between words. ''Acting Captain Ronald Taylor is alive but the crew is suffering a mental decay.'' Jacob was surprised. ''That's wrong, my father was the first mate. And what's this about a mental decay?'' VI continued. ''Ronald Taylor assumed the position of Acting Captain after the death of the previous captain. The crew started suffering a mental decay after consuming the local toxic fruit.'' The team continued forward coming upon several armed men. The group noticed them. ''There! Agents of the liar, he will not escape.'' The group started firing at them and they ducked behind cover.

Arruss got out of cover and shot two of them with two quick shots. ''Damn. They've got SMGs. High rate of fire. No way to flank them, have to do this the old fashioned way.'' Arruss threw a flashbang towards them. Once it went off, he jumped out of cover and ran towards them.

Jumping on to one, he kicked him to the ground. He shot the one on the left in the chest and threw a knife in the neck of the man in the front of him. He then turned to the left and punched the last man in his right cheek, sending him to the ground and finishing him with a shot to the head. ''Area clear, Commander.'' He said and then shot the man he jumped on.

They continued their search until they came to a camp. ''Shepard, you seeing this?'' Jacob asked, but Arruss replied instead. ''They're all females.'' They were approached by a young women who turned to Jacob. ''You… you have his face, you will not have us.''

Arruss looked around the camp. '' _You have his face_. She must be talking about your father. You see how they move. They must have been eating that toxic fruit.''

Shepard then said. ''Come on, let's go. We have to find him.'' But then he looked at a strange statue in the middle of the camp. ''What is that?'' Jacob approached the statue. ''That's a shrine. He had to force them to build. I can't believe he would do such a thing.''

They went for the opposite side of the camp when a group of LOKI mechs got out of the corner, forcing them behind cover.

They started returning fire and quickly disabled them. Then Jacob's father contacted them. ''This is Captain Ronald Taylor. Thank god you came for me. The crew went insane and tried to kill me. Be careful, there are a few mechs ahead of you.'' Jacob was getting angry. ''I can't believe this. He did this to them and now he wants out.'' They Continued fighting trough the mechs and reached another camp where several armed men waited for them.

Ronald called them again. ''There are a few crew members in front of you. You're going to have to kill them to get me out of here.'' Jacob was now furious. ''That monster is not my father Shepard.'' Shepard looked at him. ''I understand.'' They managed to kill the crew with the help of Arruss's flashbangs.

They went through a door and found themselves on a balcony with Ronald on it. ''Haha, I knew a real rescue team will through with no problems.'' The team approached him, and Shepard spoke. ''My name is Commander Shepard, this is former Blackwatch operative Arruss Taneus and I believe you already met Corporal Taylor.'' Ronald turned surprised to Jacob. ''Jacob! No, not Jacob.'' Jacob yelled at him. ''Why not me! Ten years apart wasn't enough? And what did you do to your crew. Ten years spent in a juvenile fantasy. I should kill you for what you did here.'' He put the gun to his head, but soon lowered it. ''You are not even worth pulling the trigger.''

Arruss pulled out his gun. ''I'll do it.'' Jacob then said. ''No. He did this. He's going to end it.'' He handed Ronald the gun and turned around. Ronald checked the gun. '' It's not fully charged. It won't be enough for them.'' Jacob stopped. ''It's not for them.'' And continued walking.

Ronald pulled the gun to his face and closed his eyes. Shepard, Jacob and Arruss where boarding the shuttle when they heard a gunshot. Jacob struggled not to look back but managed not to and closed the shuttle door.

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next few will focus on Arruss's relationship with the crew and his past problems. Review and subscribe for more chapters. I am also starting an Elder Scrolls fanfic focusing on the aftermath of the Dawnguard DLC called The Guardians of Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4: Killing Time

**AN:** I would like to thank all my viewers that have seen this story so far and I hope you are enjoying it. As I promised, this chapter will focus on Arruss befriending the crew while Shepard is on a mission. I would also like to tell you that my writers block for Guardians of Dawn is finally gone and a new chapter will be going up in two days, or tomorrow if I manage to find some free time to write. Also in about half a week, I will publish a new story that I'm working on called Dead Space: Ishimura. Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 4:** Killing Time

The shuttle with Shepard, Jacob and Arruss onboard landed in Normandy's docking bay. Arruss got out first and ran for the elevator, pushing Garrus out of the way. Garrus first looked at the elevator door closing and then switched his head to Shepard. ''Where is he going?'' Shepard took off his helmet. ''To the toilet.''

A few minutes later, Arruss got out and went to the mess hall. He got up to the cook. ''We haven't met properly, had we.'' The cook responded. ''No, we haven't. Rupert Gardner, Mess Sergeant.'' Arruss saluted him . ''Arruss Taneus, Captain, Blackwatch Operative.'' Gardner saluted him back. ''Let me give you a tip son. Don't present yourself as Blackwatch to the other crew members. While they have nothing against you, they don't like being reminded that they have a turian spy on board. Oh, and I have some dextro – amino cereals if you want some.''

Arruss went with his lunch to a nearby table where two crew members were talking. ''Mind if I sit here?'' One of them pulled a chair. ''No, not at all. I'm Richard Hadley, Engineer and this is Anthony Ronnel, Security. You must be Arruss.''

Half an hour later, the three of them were laughing and playing poker. ''Wow. You're pretty good at this. Where did you learn to play Texas Hold'em?'' Hadley asked and Arruss smiled. ''I spent a few months on Earth when we helped the Alliance build the original Normandy. We were in…. Valcuver?'' Ronall burst into laughter. ''Hahahaha. It's Vancouver.'' Arruss twitched his mandibles. ''Huh. My bad.''

A few hours had passed and Arruss went to his room. He entered the room and saw Grunt sitting on the couch. ''What are you doing here, krogan?'' Grunt looked at him with anger in his eyes. ''You're a warrior, just like me. So you should know when to show some respect.''

''Right. Sorry, Grunt. But you still didn't answer my question.'' Grunt took a sip of ryncol he poured himself. ''I just needed some place quiet to get my mind of some things. Your room was the most quiet place I found.'' Arruss went to the bar to pour himself a drink. ''What's bothering you?'' Grunt countered. ''None of your business.'' Arruss sat beside him. ''Come on, you can tell me. Like you said, were both warriors.'' Grunt sighted. ''All right. Ever since I got out of that tank, I had this urge to fight, but no matter how much I fight, I can't get rid of it. I didn't tell Shepard because I thought he wouldn't understand.'' Arruss took a sip. ''You need to tell him. You have to get rid of your problem. It might get you in danger during the mission. Listen. If I tell you my story, you will tell Shepard about your problem. Deal?'' Arruss extend his arm to Grunt who accepted. ''Deal.''

At that moment Gabriela entered the room. ''Arruss. Can you come for a second, we need your help with something?'' Arruss responded. ''Yeah. Stay here Grunt. I'll be back soon.''

Arruss went with Gabriela to the sub – deck. ''What's the problem?'' Arruss asked. Donnelly responded. ''We are trying to install the FBA couplings the Commander bought but we need more force to put them in place. We need you to –'' Gabriela cut him off. ''Long story short. We need you to kick the couplings in there.''

Arruss was getting frustrated. He was trying to get the couplings into place for twenty minutes. ''By the Spirits. Why won't you go in!'' Already enraged, he grabbed a nearby gas tank. ''Get back.'' He put the tank in a way so it's bottom was facing the couplings. He took out his gun and shoot the valve. The tank went full speed into the couplings and put them into place. As the couplings powered on, he sighted with relief and turned to the shocked engineers. ''Done.''

He went up to his room and saw that Grunt was still sitting on the couch. He sat beside him. ''Ready to hear my story?''

 **AN:** This chapter was a little shorter but I hope you liked it. Next chapter, Arruss's story. As always, review and subscribe. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Raid

**Authors Note:** Sorry for not publishing for a long time. I've had some problems and I just couldn't find any time to write. Enjoy and review.

 **CHAPTER 5:** The Raid

It happened in 2176. I lived with my mother and my sister on Elysium. We moved there after my father's death two years prior. I woke up one day and saw my mother cleaning my room. She usually told us to clean after ourselves but since my father's demise she started acting differently. '' What are you doing up this early, mother?'' I asked. She froze for a second and then continued without responding. ''Mother?'' She froze again, but this time she answered. ''I'm just trying to keep my mind off of things.'' I knew what she was talking about. ''Another dream about father?'' She continued cleaning. ''Yes.''

A few hours later we were eating when my sister came down and sat at the table. ''Your still here,'' she told me. ''I thought you went to that job interview.'' I responded. ''I was just about to leave.'' My mother then spoke. ''I don't understand why are you going around these clubs. Why don't you join the military like your father, like a real turian.'' I stopped eating and put the fork down on the table. ''We discussed this a hundred times, mother. I'm not joining the military.'' I got up and left the house.

The reason I didn't want to join the military was because of my father's death. You see, he was a respected soldier with a big and envious career. He was always the first to enter a battle and the last to leave. I fought beside him during the Relay 314 Incident. One day he got a new mission. He was supposed to lead a small strike team to an abandoned planet where they picked up a signal from a beacon left over from the Rachni Wars.

However, the beacon was used by Terminus pirates to lure in victims to be enslaved and sold to the highest bidder. They got ambushed by a huge Terminus force and got pinned down and trapped. They radioed for help but, get this, the command couldn't send help because that would risk war with the Terminus Systems and the Batarian Hegemony. After two days of fighting the last of them fell. When I heard what happened, I left the military. One week later, I was on a ship bound for Elysium.

I entered the bar and went to the owner. ''Excuse me, I came here for a job interview.'' The owner took a step back. ''Hm. Your bio didn't say you were a turian. I'm sorry, but I already hired a new guy yesterday.'' At that moment a guest sitting next to us yelled. ''Get out of here asshole, there's no place for bird – people here!'' Within two second he was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose. Three big guys stood up and started walking towards me.

The first one flew out through the window. An uppercut awaited the second one while a chair grounded the third guy. As soon as they hit the floor, security came in pointing weapons at me. I got on the ground and was arrested.

Three hours later, I was sitting in a prison cell when my sister came in. ''A bar fight, really. As if it isn't enough what the humans think of us, now you have to go around attacking them. Mother is home crying, thinking her son will become a criminal. I can't believe this. You were supposed to find a job to help pay the rent, but now no one is going to give one to you. Let's go home.''

We got home and mother was cleaning again. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was crying. I went up to my room and lied down on the bed. I pulled out a box from under the bed and opened it. Inside was my father's handgun, an M – 6 Carnifex. I took it out and looked at it for a few seconds then put it back under the bed. I lied on the bed and fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning my mother and sister were nowhere to be found. That's when I heard someone yelling from the outside. I looked out the window and saw 20 batarians standing outside with rifles aimed at the house and my mother and sister bound in front of the batarian leader.

''Turian! We know your inside. Come out with your hands up and no harm will be done to your family.'' Not wanting to put my family in danger, I came outside. One of the batarians checked me for weapons. ''He's clean.'' The batarian leader smiled. ''Take him and the girl on the ship and kill the old hag. She is no use to us as a slave.''

Once I heard that I lost it. I pulled out the pistol of the batarian that searched me and shot him and two others, than I jumped to cover. I saw my sister running away behind some trees. I went to my room to get my gun. I than went to the balcony and threw the batarians gun to my sister. She managed to catch it and gun down several batarians. But a few moments later the batarians had us pinned down. And that's when I saw it. The batarian leader got to my mother. He pulled her head back and raised his knife high into the air so that I could see it.

I ducked down as he started to cut my mother's neck. Thank the spirits that my sister didn't see it. About half an hour later the batarians made a circle around us. But they didn't fire any more, they wanted to starve us out. My sister managed to get into the house during this time and we built makeshift fortifications out of the furniture. We knew that once they hit us, they are going to hit us hard.

An hour later the attack commenced. They all started firing at the house. The balcony was gone from all the firepower, so we retreated into the house. Some of them made it to the doors and started to force their way inside. It was at that moment that we saw and Alliance warship descend from the sky. The batarian leader was shocked when he saw it.

Then all hell broke loose. The warship started bombarding the batarian positions. The batarian leader ran into his dropship and left, leaving his soldiers to die. After a few moments the batarians were dead and Alliance dropships started to land. We got into and they evacuated us to Eden Prime where we were picked up by a turian ship and sent to Palaven.

I didn't want to pursue the batarian leader and because of that my sister left. I never saw her again, but I heard se joined the turian navy. As for the batarian, he was killed at Torfan. Later I rejoined the navy and became a Blackwatch operative.

 **AN:** This chapter didn't turn out as I hoped as I wrote it in a span of two months. But still I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for next chapter. I will try to get it out in the next two days.


End file.
